COMRADES IN ARMS - VOLUME TWO
by Ian Nathaniel Cohen
Summary: ''The Dogs Of War'' - Volume Two of a trilogy about the early exploits of Dragonmaster Dyne. In this volume, an ancient evil has arisen on Lunar. Now Dyne must become a Dragonmaster and embrace his destiny (reposted and reformatted)
1. Author's Notes & Acknowledgments

**COMRADES IN ARMS, VOLUME TWO: THE DOGS OF WAR**

By Ian Nathaniel Cohen 

Three years after joining up with Mel D'Alkirk, Dyne and his friends must face an ancient enemy, unlike anything they've ever encountered before: the evil demigod Amalek, who once led Zophar's dark forces. But Amalek's power is too strong for any human to withstand, and Dyne must earn the title of Dragonmaster to save Lunar and fulfill his destiny. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS 

Once again I would like to thank all of you on the Shrine To Ghaleon Message Board for helping me out with my fanfic research. It really means a lot to me, because I really want to get this right. If you're reading this right now, it means that you most likely enjoyed "Comrades In Arms, Volume One," and that also means a lot to me. 

This volume of the "Comrades In Arms" trilogy is probably going to be the most difficult to write, and I'm willing to bet that if I take any heat for "historical inaccuracy," it's going to be for this volume. I haven't played "Lunar: Eternal Blue Complete" yet, so when I was writing this, I didn't know how they were going to change Lunar's history. By the time I found out, I was almost finished, and I'd gone to far to turn back, although I was able to work a little bit of it in. I claim artistic license, and to all you purists out there, I apologize if I screw up any of Lunar's history. If you would like me to clear something up for you, please e-mail me at solitaireinc@yahoo.com. 

By the way, here's a little trivia for you: if any of the chapter titles sound familiar, they're all based on Shakespearean quotes. Since the title came form one such quote ("Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war!" from _Julius Caesar_), I wanted all the chapter titles to do the same (don't ask why; it just seemed like a good idea.) Also, if the name "Amalek" sounds familiar, it's from the Bible. Amalek was the name of an evil tribe (some say descended from Esau, the evil brother of Jacob), who ambushed the Israelites when they had just left Egypt. The name "Amalek" has been associated with evil ever since. I figured that made it an appropriate name for a villain. 

Again, thank you all for your support. Enjoy! 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

  
  


He had almost lost track of how long he had been sealed away. His prison was a dark void that he could not see out of. Movement itself was almost impossible. _But I can still remember,_ he thought. _I can still hate. And I WILL escape this cursed prison. Even if it takes me a thousand years! And then I shall have my revenge on Althena and all of her children!_

But anger and desire for revenge burned too strong within his dark heart to wait any longer. If he could not strike down Althena's children himself, he knew someone who could, and who had done so to many of them in his time. Focusing all the energy he had managed to store throughout his imprisonment, he sent his thoughts across time and space. 

"Amalek," he whispered. 

_Master? Is it really you? I have not heard from you since you hid me away during The Great War._

"It has indeed been too long, my most trusted vassal. But now, Althena and the humans she cares for will know our power once more. They have grown soft and weak with her coddling. You shall have no better time to strike then now." 

_At last! How I have waited for this glorious day! I only wish you could be there to witness my triumphant vengeance and Althena's ultimate defeat._

"When Althena's power is vanquished, and the bonds that hold me here are shattered, I shall be able to look upon your great masterpiece with my own eyes. Do not fail me." 

_As you command...Master Zophar._   
  



	3. Chapter One: Perchance To Dream

CHAPTER ONE: PERCHANCE TO DREAM

_No, _thought Dyne._ He's too powerful. I can't stop him...but I must..._

He charged once more at the menacing, red-cloaked form, but was struck down again. The figure looked down at Dyne and laughed scornfully. Dyne reached for his scimitar, but a powerful magic bolt rendered him completely immobile.   


The shadowy figure laughed again, and its cloak seemed to spread. It kept spreading out until it covered the whole sky, and blocked out the light of both the sun and the Blue Star. Blood started to rain from the sky, and Dyne watched in horror as he saw people all around him, screaming in agony as they shriveled into nothingness. A beautiful woman appeared, looking down upon the carnage with an unbearable expression of sorrow on her face. The figure laughed again, and fired a magic bolt at the woman... 

"NOOOOOO!!!" Dyne screamed, as he woke up, released from the haunting nightmare. He bolted upright in his bed, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. 

_A nightmare. That's all it was...just a nightmare...wasn't it?_

He tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare still haunted him. Then he felt a strange sensation on his hand. He noticed that The White Dragon Ring was shining brightly, for the first time since Quark had given it to him. Was his nightmare really just a bad dream...or a premonition of things to come? 

***** 

The next morning, Dyne joined Ghaleon, Lemia, and Mel in the dining hall of the _Darkfire_. The three of them were enjoying a hearty breakfast. 

"Ah, Dyne!" said Mel, seeing Dyne enter. "Glad you could finally join us! Breakfast is served." 

Dyne smiled weakly as he took a seat, and just stared absent-mindedly down at the table. 

The other three exchanged looks. In the three years the four of them had been together, never had they seen Dyne so quiet -- or turn down a meal. 

Lemia gave Dyne a worried look. "Are you all right? You look awful." 

It was true. He looked pale and haggard, and he was trembling slightly. 

"I heard you screaming last night. Was it a nightmare?" 

"Yes," Dyne said. His voice came out like a hoarse whisper. "But it seemed like something more...like an omen...I'm sorry. I just don't know how to explain it." 

"Dyne...your Ring..." Ghaleon whispered. 

Dyne looked at his Ring again. It was still glowing. "I don't know what it means. It started glowing right after my nightmare." And he told them about the dark figure and the woman, and the destruction he had foreseen. 

"What does this mean?" wondered Lemia. 

"We should go to Althena's Shrine," Ghaleon said. "Perhaps they can tell us something." 

"From where we are, it'll take a week at top speed to get there," Mel grumbled. 

"It doesn't matter," said Dyne. "Something big is happening, and I feel that I may be a part of it. It could be part of the destiny Quark foretold. I have to know." 

The group agreed. "Navigator!" roared Mel. "Set a course for The Katarina Zone!" 

***** 

Dyne's nightmare kept returning every night of the weeklong journey to Althena's Shrine. Each time, it seemed more intense. But the red-cloaked figure kept getting clearer as well. The face was human, male, with one blue eye and one brown eye. The symbol of an eye with a sword run through it was engraved in silver on the breastplate of his dark armor. But it was his expression that truly gave him the malevolent aura: utterly devoid of pity, reveling in the misery and death he was causing. 

He also saw the woman clearer. She was amazingly beautiful, with long, blue hair, and shining sapphire eyes. She wore a pink dress with silk ribbons that were a pure shade of white. She haunted Dyne as much as the dark figure, even when he was awake. He even joked to himself that the nightmares were worth it if it meant getting to see the woman again. 

On the last day of the voyage, Dyne was standing at the bow of the ship, watching as the _Darkfire_ headed towards the Katarina Zone. He could see the Goddess Tower in the distance, and Vane in its endless protective orbit around the Tower. He suddenly started thinking about the woman in his dreams. 

He noticed Ghaleon coming up to him. "Dyne? Is everything all right?" 

Although Dyne felt stupid going on about his dreams over and over again, he needed to talk to someone about them. He had known Ghaleon longer than anyone else in his life, and felt he could trust him. He told Ghaleon about what he was starting to notice about the dark figure of his dreams, and the beautiful woman. 

Strange..." Ghaleon said after hearing Dyne's description. 

"What?" 

"The dark figure you describe...and his symbol...seem familiar. So does the woman...could it be...?" 

"What? Tell me!" 

Ghaleon shook his head. "No. I can't be sure. I don't want to steer you down the wrong path in case I'm mistaken." 

"You KNOW I hate it when you do that!" 

"Do what?" 

"Start to say something and then say 'forget it.' I trust your judgment. So just tell me, okay?" 

Ghaleon shrugged. "Well...it's just that the woman you describe...reminds me of the Goddess Althena." 

Dyne's eyes widened as Ghaleon's words sank in. Was Althena in danger? And what was he supposed to do about it? 

What _could _he do? 

***** 

"You'd better tidy yourself up," Ghaleon said. "We'll be at Althena's Shrine pretty soon, and you'll probably want to look presentable." 

Dyne nodded and went back to his quarters. After shaving several days' worth of stubble of his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled as he thought of what the eleven-year-old boy he was when he began his travels would think of the twenty-two year old man he was now. His dark hair was medium length, and hung loosely over his shoulders. His face was handsome, earnest, and well tanned from years of outdoor living and sea travel. His green eyes were still bold, impetuous, as they always had been. 

He changed into a clean set of traveling clothes that were in better shape than his others: black shirt, tan pants, olive green cloak, leather boots, and a blue baldric for his scimitar slung over his shoulder. 

He joined Ghaleon, Lemia, and Mel on the deck just as the _Darkfire_ arrived at the continent's shore. "Is everything ready?" 

"We're all set," said Mel. 

"You're coming along too?" Dyne's tone indicated he wasn't at all surprised. 

"Sure! If somethin' big's about to happen, I wanna know what's up!" 

Dyne grinned. "Anyone else?" 

Ghaleon and Lemia immediately stepped forward. Dyne gave his three companions a warm smile, thinking about how close the four of them had become in their years together. 

"Wait," Lemia said. "How exactly are we going to get to the Shrine? Mel is still wanted for piracy, so we can't dock in Meribia." 

"No," said Mel, "But we can drop anchor just off the coast near Althena's Shrine, and use a lifeboat to land." 

"Great," Dyne said. "Let's do it." 

***** 

The four adventurers were unusually silent as they walked towards Althena's Shrine. Perhaps because of the uncertain threat they were about to face. Or maybe it was because they knew that Althena was right above them. Her Fortress stood on the top of the same mountain that The Shrine had been carven into. 

At the entrance of the Shrine, a young lady dressed in white welcomed them. "Welcome to Althena's Shrine. May I ask what brings you here?" 

"This," said Dyne grimly, as he held out his hand with the glowing Dragon Ring on it. "We need to speak with the Head Priestess." 

The girl looked at it curiously, and then her eyes opened wide in shock as she recognized the Ring. Her classes at The Shrine had told her much about Althena and the Four Dragons. And if somebody came along wearing a Dragon Ring, odds were that whatever their business was, it was urgent. "By the Goddess! Please follow me." She quickly ushered them inside. 

Despite their concern about Dyne's dreams, all of their worries seemed to fade as they entered the Shrine. The beauty and serenity infused them with a warm feeling of comfort, security, and peacefulness. 

The girl returned. "The Head Priestess will see you now," she said. "Follow me." 

The group followed the girl into the main chapel of the Shrine. An elderly but beautiful lady, wearing the white and silver robes of the Head Priestess, was waiting for them. Her face was gentle, but grim. 

"Greetings," she said solemnly. "I am Lady Iseult, the Head Priestess of Althena's Shrine. Where is the one who bears the White Dragon Ring?" 

Dyne stepped forward. She looked at him, and her eyes widened as she looked into his. "You...the green eyes...what brought you here?" 

Dyne described his dream to Iseult, telling her as best as he could about the dark figure and the beautiful lady. Her face became increasingly fearful the more Dyne spoke. When he described the symbol on the figure's armor, she looked like she was about to faint. "Amalek..." she whispered in terror. 

Ghaleon looked up sharply as he heard the name. He had heard it long ago, when he studied Lunar's history as a child in Vane. And he hadn't liked what he had heard. 

Dyne looked puzzled. "Who?" 

Iseult sighed. "Thousands of years ago, during the Great War which destroyed the Blue Star, Amalek was the dark god Zophar's second-in-command, the general of his dark army, and his most faithful and vicious follower...the one being Zophar genuinely trusted. Nobody really knows much else about him anymore, except that he is a powerful demigod with an endless appetite for death and destruction. He was an exceptionally powerful warrior, and none could match him in battle. 

"But during the last days of the War, the White Dragon of Althena challenged and defeated Amalek in single combat. Amalek was believed to be killed. Soon after, Althena and the Four Dragons were able to defeat and banish Zophar to the void, despite the fact that as a result of the battle, The Blue Star was destroyed, forever frozen until the day comes when it is to be restored." 

"What does that have to do with here and now?" 

"Perhaps Zophar saved Amalek from death and kept him hidden away with him in The Void...to shield him against Althena, and to use him against her one day. If that's true, that day may be at hand. Since Zophar is bound by Althena within The Void, he must rely on his faithful servant to do the dirty work for him. For if it is Zophar's will holding Amalek in the Void, Amalek may be able to escape form its confines after all this time if his foul master wishes him to." 

Dyne shuddered at the thought of such a disaster. "And if he does return?" 

Iseult seemed even more shaken as she continued speaking. "Then Amalek will become even stronger that he ever was. He will reign death and sorrow on the people of Lunar, destroy everything Althena has created. No human, or even the dragons, can stand in his way." 

Then she looked into Dyne's eyes and smiled strangely. "But all is not lost. There is one of great power who can destroy Amalek's evil. One greater than the dragon that defeated Amalek. And your Dragon Ring means that you are destined to become that one." 

She approached Dyne and gestured at the Ring on his finger. "You must become...a Dragonmaster."   
  
  



	4. Chapter Two: What Fates Impose

CHAPTER TWO: WHAT FATES IMPOSE

Dyne was dumbfounded as Iseult's words echoed through his head. "Dragonmaster? Me?" 

Iseult nodded. "You have the green eyes, just like the Dragonmasters of the past. But even more so, the noble, selfless heart of a hero beats within you. Otherwise, The White Dragon never would have given you the Ring, a symbol of heroism." 

"How do I become a Dragonmaster?" His voice was laced with doubt. 

"First, you must visit the Four Dragons of Althena in their lairs. Pass their trials and receive the four pieces of the Dragon Armor." 

"Where do I find the Dragons?" 

"That I do not know. You have already found The White Dragon. He shall lead you to the other dragons. But do not become overconfident. Yours is a difficult task that many before you have tried and failed. And the life and responsibilities of a Dragonmaster is not an easy one. A Dragonmaster is not just a champion against evil, but The Goddess's ambassador to all humanity, and the sworn protector of the entire world of Lunar. Knowing this, will you still bear the title and responsibility of Dragonmaster?" 

Dyne felt a chill at the solemn words, but with determination, he said, "I will." 

Iseult smiled. "Then you shall no doubt succeed. But you must leave now. I sense Amalek's presence growing stronger, and he may strike at any moment. Go with the blessings of the Goddess." 

Dyne bowed, and he rejoined his companions. Although he did not want to part company with them, this was his task, and his responsibility. Besides, if it was as dangerous as Iseult had said, he did not dare risk their lives on his own account. "Guys, I'm sorry, but this is something I must do alone." 

"Like hell you are," said Mel gruffly. 

"We're not going to abandon you," Lemia added. 

Dyne was adamant. "I'm the one that must take the Dragon Trials, not you. Besides, if Amalek arrives before I've completed my quest, you may be needed to at least help innocent people." 

"At least take one of us with you," Ghaleon said urgently. "You may need our help." 

Dyne shook his head. "If I can't cut it alone, then I'm not worthy of being the Dragonmaster." 

"So, how exactly are ya plannin' on gettin' around without the _Darkfire_?" asked Mel with a grin. 

Dyne smiled. "I'll manage." 

Lemia still was not satisfied. "So what are we going to do while you're gone? Just sit around and wait for Amalek to show up?" 

"We have guest quarters here at the Shrine," said Iseult, cutting into their debate. "You may stay here if you'd like." 

Ghaleon, Mel, and Lemia looked at Iseult as if she was an albino baboon with a bullseye on her forehead. 

"It's for the best," Dyne said. "You three may be needed in case Amalek strikes before I can complete my quest. Please. I need to do this on my own." 

The three of them didn't look to happy about the idea, but they nodded their agreement. 

"You had better spend the night here as well," Iseult said. "It will be very late at night by the time you reach Meribia, and probably won't be able to charter a ship until tomorrow anyway. One of the priests will take you to your room." 

"Fine with me." 

Iseult left the four of them alone with the awaiting servant. There was a strange chill in the room. 

"Hey," Dyne said cheerfully, "It's only going to take a couple of days for me to do this. I'll be back soon." 

Dyne's companions looked at him sadly, but they weren't about to argue with him anymore. Dyne knew they didn't want him to leave, and even though he knew it was for the best, he still felt guilty about leaving them. Unable to look them in the eye, he   
followed the servant to his guest room. 

***** 

That night, unable to sleep, Dyne sat on the steps of Althena's Shrine, pondering on the new direction his life was heading. From country boy to world traveler to...Dragonmaster? 

He heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Hello, Ghaleon," he sighed. 

Ghaleon smiled. "How did you know it was me?" 

"I've known you for over eleven years. And besides, everybody else knows better than to bug me when I'm alone." 

Ghaleon nodded. "What's on your mind?" 

Dyne was silent. 

Ghaleon sighed. "Dyne, look. I'm your friend. You can talk to me. You're not helping yourself by holding your problems in and shutting the rest of us out." 

"I'm not shutting anybody out. Like I said, this is my destiny, and I must earn the title of Dragonmaster on my own." 

Ghaleon gave him an understanding look. "Anything else?" 

"It's just that...I've never had to deal with anything like this before. I've never had to go up against a legendary demigod, or be a representative of the Goddess Althena...or have the lives of so many people depending on me and my actions." 

"Are you worried about failing?" 

"Yeah, but not for myself. If I go down fighting Amalek, then fine. I can handle that. I just don't want the people of Lunar to suffer because I may not be up to the challenge. How do I deal with feelings like that?" 

"Those feelings are the energies which must keep you going. The lives of all of Althena's children, or maybe Althena herself, may be in mortal danger. Humanity always needs a protector. They cannot survive without one. If you truly wish to be that protector and   
help the people of Lunar, you must remember that they are depending on you, and that you cannot let them down." 

"Gee, thanks. Like I need more pressure." 

"It's not meant to be pressure-it's motivation. A Dragonmaster's duty is to defend all that Althena has created. You must know what that means to the people of Lunar, and what your responsibilities to them will be." 

"I guess you're right. Say, in your many studies, have you ever heard of Amalek?" 

Ghaleon nodded. "A little. I don't have much to add to Iseult's description. But I do remember a few scraps of information. He was known for his utter contempt of humanity. They say that the evil in his heart rivaled Zophar's. You know that symbol on his armor   
that you described, the eye with the sword through it? He chose that for himself because it was not enough for him to merely kill his opponents. He delighted in crushing their spirit, their hearts-their very souls. And the eyes are the window to the soul." 

Dyne shuddered. "Can such an evil be destroyed?" 

Ghaleon shrugged. "Maybe not permanently destroyed, but definitely contained. Humans struggle against the evil within their hearts every day. Evil has always existed, and always will, unfortunately. However, Amalek was stopped once before by a dragon. So why would a Dragonmaster fail where a dragon succeeded?" 

"Iseult said Amalek would be much stronger now." 

"True. But then again, a Dragonmaster is much more powerful than a single dragon." 

"Yeah," muttered Dyne. "I never dreamed of having that much power, or even that it was possible to do so." 

Ghaleon smiled. "Destiny never takes you down the road you expect it to." 

***** 

After saying farewell to his companions, Dyne walked to Meribia and chartered a boat for Saith. Although it had been eleven years since he had been to Caldor Isle, the task at hand out weighed anything else on his mind. 

As the ship docked in the Saith port in the early morning, Dyne looked around at the small village, memories of his first adventure returning to him. When he had first arrived, it seemed to strange to him, even though it wasn't too much different than Burg. _Probably because it was the first village I'd ever been to outside of Burg. But now it seems so small, so...run-down. Then again, Saith can't really compare to Meribia or Vane._

He made his way from Saith through the Weird Woods, his swordsmanship and magic enabling him to keep the monsters safely away. He paused as he reached the village of Burg, the home he had left eleven years ago. It hadn't changed at all, as if time didn't exist, except for day and night. He longed to see it again, and visit his old friend Noah. But now was not the time. Amalek might arrive at any time, so every second was precious. 

The journey to the White Dragon Cave from Burg was shorter than Dyne remembered it to be, most likely due to his longer legs. Although it had been many years since he had been to the Cave last, he still remembered the way to Quark's lair as if it were only yesterday. His greater combat experience allowed him to dispatch with ease the very same monsters that had almost killed him long ago. 

Eventually, he found his way into the corridor that led to Quark's lair. The peaceful, magical serenity within the tunnel was till there, but Dyne had no time to waste to enjoy it. Instead, he marched straight into the lair. 

Upon entering the lair, Dyne saw Quark sleeping on his icy pedestal. Quark's nose twitched as he smelled Dyne's scent. He rose to an upright sitting position and looked down at Dyne. 

"So, Dyne, you have returned," said the Dragon. 

Dyne smiled. "I wasn't sure you'd remember me after so long, Quark." 

"It has indeed been quite some time, but I have not forgotten. What brings you here now?" 

Dyne told Quark of his dreams about Amalek, and how Lady Iseult said he was to become the Dragonmaster to defeat him. 

"By Althena..." Quark growled. "I knew you would one day become Dragonmaster and challenge a great threat to our world. But I never imagined anything like this!" 

"Iseult said I must get your permission to receive your piece of the Dragon Armor." 

Quark smiled. "That, old friend, was granted long ago. Take these. They will help you fulfill your destiny of Dragonmaster." 

There was a flash of light at the top of the chamber, and a lavender orb slowly floated down towards Dyne. It shattered open as he touched it, revealing the White Dragon Wings inside. 

"With these, you will be able to travel great distances in the blink of an eye," Quark explained, noting the curious look in Dyne's eyes. "All you need to do is think of where you want to go. The Wings do the rest. Since you must hurry and find the other Dragons, these should prove to be quite helpful." 

"Thanks. Where can I find the other dragons?" 

"Blaize, The Red Dragon, lives in the volcanoes to the southwest of Iluk. Her Cave is surrounded by mountains on all four sides, but you can use the White Dragon Wings to fly there. Saphyr, The Blue Dragon, lives in an underwater temple to the north of Lyton. The elder will tell you how to raise it. Shakor, The Black Dragon, lives in The Black Dragon Fortress, built by the villagers of Pao, which is to the south of Tamur and past the Forest of Illusion. Can you remember all that?" 

"Of course." 

"Then I suggest you make haste. Amalek will arrive soon, and The Dragonmaster must be ready to challenge him. I wish you the best of luck, and I shall pray to the Goddess for your safety." 

"Thank you. Well, guess I'll be on my way." 

"Farewell, Dyne. May The Goddess grant you success." 

Quark watched Dyne leave his lair_. Do not let me down, Dyne. All is depending on you. I pray that you are up to the task at hand and the destiny I foresaw long ago._

***** 

Meanwhile, Ghaleon and Lemia stood on the steps of Althena's Shrine. Lemia was pacing back and forth, while Ghaleon was staring absent-mindedly up at the Blue Star. Mel had returned to the _Darkfire_, not feeling comfortable in the Shrine. "It's too bloody quiet in there!" he had said. 

"He's been gone for three days already," Lemia said impatiently. 

"Give him time, Lemia. By now, he should be leaving Caldor Isle." 

"One of us should have gone with him, though." 

"His mind was made up. As frustrating as his stubbornness can be, sometimes all we can do is stand back and let him go his own path." 

Lemia looked at Ghaleon curiously. "You don't say that like you believe it." 

Ghaleon sighed. "Maybe I don't. But there's nothing I can do about it now." 

She laughed suddenly. Ghaleon gave her a sour look. "What's so funny?" 

"I'm just amazed at how well you can cope with anything. No matter what, you never lose your nerve, and always stay confident. It makes me feel better, somehow." 

Ghaleon kept silent, uncertain how to reply. Lemia's words, however, couldn't prevent him from smiling. 

Suddenly, he saw a strange, crimson light glowing upon the Blue Star. He watched in fascination and curiosity as the light became brighter and more intense. Then the light began to move...and descend towards Lunar. 

"So," he said grimly, "it's beginning."   



	5. Chapter Three: I Came, I Saw, I Conquere...

CHAPTER THREE: "I CAME, I SAW, I CONQUERED"

"Father!" a young girl cried. "Look!" 

Dugal, the elder of the village of Korban, exited his house upon hearing his daughter's cries. "What is it, Mara?" 

The girl pointed up in the sky. Dugal and the other villagers looked up at the sky in amazement as a crimson fireball sped down towards the ground. It struck right in the center of the town square, shaking the earth upon impact. The crimson light did not fade, but instead started to change shape into what could only be described as a man, although he looked like he was far more than human. 

"By Althena..." Dugal whispered. 

The man stood about ten feet tall. His skin was pale, his face was handsome, and his hair and beard were a fiery red. One of his eyes was blue, the other a deep shade of brown. He wore onyx armor, a blood-red cloak, and a massive broadsword slung across his shoulder. The symbol of a silver eye, run through by a sword, was on the breastplate of his armor, and it chilled the hearts of those who saw it. But the look in the giant's eyes was even more chilling. They held a cruel, vicious expression, more suitable for a demon than a human. 

He slowly breathed, relishing his new-found freedom. The endless millennia in The Void had become almost unbearable. But now he was free! Free to destroy, to slay, to conquer in the name of the Dark God. He sneered as he gazed at the fearful villagers. 

"So these are the new children of Althena," he said, his voice deep and arrogant. "Weak. Pathetic. Helpless." 

"Who...who ARE you?" Dugal stammered. 

The giant glared menacingly at Dugal, as if he had committed a heinous crime by speaking to him. "I am Amalek. And I am your executioner." 

Dugal stood protectively in front of Mara. "We have done nothing to you, sir. We have no fight with you, nor do we want one." 

Amalek smiled wickedly at the man's blubbering. "You are the people of the Goddess Althena. You are her legacy. That is crime enough." He pointed to Mara. "Is that your daughter?" 

Dugal nodded, too afraid to do anything else. 

Amalek smiled, a cold, merciless smile. "Good." 

Amalek waved his hand. All of a sudden, a massive black flame erupted from the ground, engulfing Mara. The girl cried in agony, as Dugal watched helplessly. "No! Not my daughter! I beg you! Please, if you have any mercy within you..." 

Amalek laughed, reveling in the agony of father and daughter. "I don't." He fired a powerful magic bolt, striking Dugal dead instantly. The villagers watched this cruel display in silence and terror. Some began to flee. 

"I'm afraid you can't leave yet!" Amalek said with a sneer. "I haven't done this in thousands of years, and I have a lot of catching up to do!" 

He summoned up his dark flames again, and a ring of ebony flame was soon encircling all of Korban. Trapped, the villagers could only wait for death at Amalek's hands. 

They didn't wait long. 

***** 

Dyne collapsed to the ground, gazing up at the entrance to the Red Dragon Cave, trying to get his bearings. One minute, he had been standing outside the White Dragon Cave, the next minute he was here. _Did the Dragon Wings do this? Quark said that they were fast, but I had no idea he meant THIS fast!_

He examined his surroundings. Despite the lava rivers and the steam, he felt very little heat. Probably a magical illusion. Ghaleon told me about those once. 

Carefully, Dyne entered the Red Dragon Cave. Making his way through the narrow corridors, he soon encountered a group of lava creatures. They were hideous blobs of pure molten lava, and they slithered towards him menacingly. Dyne wished he had studied more ice magic, as he doubted that flame magic, his specialty, could harm them. He knew the basic Icicle spell, but doubted it would have much affect. 

_Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained_. 

Focusing on one of the lava creatures, he chanted the words of the spell Lemia had taught him; "I summon the elemental power in the name of the Water Spirit! Strike down mine enemy with the power of the Icicle!" 

The lava creature shuddered as large, jagged pieces of ice formed out of nowhere and slashed at it. The lava creature was unable to hold itself together, and melted slowly. But the other lava creatures kept closing in. Again and again, Dyne used his ice spells to kill the lava creatures, but more kept coming. He drew his scimitar and lashed out at them. Amazingly, they were extremely vulnerable to weapons, and Dyne's scimitar destroyed one lava creature with each stroke. Eventually, the way was clear. 

Dyne kept advancing through the tunnels of the Red Dragon Cave, fighting off more lava creatures and fire elementals, which were creatures made of pure fire. His ice magic, although limited, was able to ward off many of the enemies he came across. Fortunately, none of them were immune to his swordsmanship. 

As he wearily entered another corridor, he heard a strange voice whisper to him. "You who would pass The Trial of the Red Dragon, I sense the boldness and heroism in your heart. My Trial awaits ahead of you. Beware, for you shall require all of your power and fortitude to pass." 

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid!" 

"Then go forward without fear. Let me restore your energy that you may find the strength to continue ahead." 

Dyne felt the healing magic flow through him, and immediately he felt refreshed. He forged on ahead through the tunnel. Fighting his way through, he saw that a wall of flame blocked the exit. His ice magic did nothing to extinguish the flames. But he was not about to be stopped. So without hesitation, he boldly marched through the flames, withstanding the pain. _That wasn't too bad,_ he thought as he cast a healing spell on himself. 

But as he progressed into the next chamber, he froze. The chamber he had entered contained only a few stone pathways surrounded by boiling lava, which was no illusion. In the distance he could see an entrance guarded by two bronze statues, which he assumed was the entrance to the Red Dragon's lair. However, the entire pathway leading up to it was covered with fire. There was no other way to the entrance, and there was no getting around the flames. 

For a second, Dyne faltered. _Is this the Red Dragon Trial? To be able to pass through those flames? That pathway must be twenty feet long! But I've come too far to be stopped now! And my friends...the people of Lunar...Althena...they're all depending on me! Others have passed this trial before me, and by the Goddess, SO WILL I!_

The pain and the heat was much greater than the wall of flame he had walked through before. He staggered through the flames, weakening steadily. He could feel his skin blister, and he wrapped his cloak around himself to protect him. The flame was so thick, he couldn't even see how much further he had to go. _Althena, please, give me the strength..._

Suddenly, as he went forward, the heat and pain vanished. He looked around, and saw that the flame was all behind him now. He had passed through alive. He laughed in relief and cast another healing spell on himself, healing his burns. _If I never have to do that again, it will be too soon!_

Feeling stronger, he passed through the entrance that led to the Red Dragon's lair. He smiled in relief as he looked upon The Red Dragon of Althena. She resembled a fox more than a dragon, except for her wings. Apparently, she was younger than Quark, for there were no visible wrinkles in her hide. 

"Welcome, brave adventurer," she said softly. "What is your name?" 

Dyne cleared his throat. "I am Dyne of Burg. I am on a mission to become Dragonmaster. A powerful enemy named Amalek is about to threaten the world of Lunar, and I have been chosen to stop him." 

The Dragon's eyes narrowed at the mention of Amalek's name. "I am Blaize, The Red Dragon of Althena. By passing through the flames, you have passed my Trial. Thus, I give to you the prize that you have sought: The Red Dragon Shield, my piece of the Dragon Armor." 

A lavender orb floated down towards Dyne. As he held it, the orb faded, revealing within it The Red Dragon Shield. He slipped it on his arm, and bowed. Suddenly, Blaize roared in agony and rage. It seemed to shake the entire volcano. 

"What's wrong?" Dyne asked urgently. 

"Amalek..." she whispered. "Amalek has already arrived on Lunar. He has destroyed the village of Korban and slaughtered all its inhabitants...merely for pleasure. It was horrible...Dyne, you must hurry to the Blue Dragon Cave. Amalek has not reached full strength yet, but it won't be long before he does. More lives cannot be lost to this monster. You are our only hope, and you must save us all." 

Dyne's fists clenched in rage. Now, more than ever, he was determined to become Dragonmaster and send Amalek back to whatever hellhole he had crawled out of. "In the name of the Goddess and the people of Lunar, I will," he cried out defiantly, as if he was challenging Amalek here and now. 

Remembering Quark's words, he focused on the village of Lyton, the home of the Blue Dragon. The Dragon Wings flashed brilliantly, and he was gone. 

***** 

As Dyne arrived in Lyton, he seemed to hear music flowing through the village. It was beautiful, and Dyne was tempted to take out his ocarina and join in. But he steeled himself, remembering Amalek's merciless attack on Korban. 

"Excuse me," he asked a nearby villager, "I'm looking for the Blue Dragon's Temple. Can you help me out?" 

"Talk to the elder over there," the man sang out, pointing to a small hut covered in strange designs. "He'll help you on your way." 

"Uh...thanks." 

"No prooooblem!" the villager crooned, and he skipped away. 

_Yeah...sure...okay. And I thought the people of Meryod were nuts._

Making his way to the hut, he knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice from within sang. Dyne entered, and saw an elderly man tapping his feet to the strange music. The elder looked at the Red Dragon Shield, and smiled. "Ah, you've come to meet the Blue   
Dragon! We, the people of Lyton, are his guardians! Our song, which flows on the winds sent by the Wind Spirit, honors him and the Goddess Althena! After all, Althena is the goddess of love, beauty, and song! There's nothing the Goddess loves more than   
beautiful singing from the heart, and the Blue Dragon delights in music too! That is why he chose our village..." 

Despite the urgency of his mission, Dyne smiled. "I get the picture. I don't mean to be rude, but I must meet the Blue Dragon as soon as possible. It's urgent. The fate of all Lunar hangs in the balance - for real. I need to know how to raise the Blue Dragon   
Temple." 

The intense look in Dyne's eyes brought the elder back to reality. "Sorry about that. I get a little carried away. To raise the Blue Dragon Temple, the song of two people who are deeply in love will raise it from beneath the lake." 

Dyne's face fell. "Excuse me?" 

The elder broke back into song. "Yes, that's how to do it. Althena is the goddess of song, and The Blue Dragon loves music as well. So the magic within the song of two people in love will raise the temple." 

"All right already! How can I do this? I'm not in love with anyone." 

The elder smiled. "Fear not. You'll find a way." 

***** 

Dyne walked over to the Lyton Lake and stared at it gloomily. He wasn't in love with anyone, having gotten over his crush with Lemia after she had told him she had been betrothed to someone else. Anyway, Lemia wasn't here. And he couldn't go around   
asking people if they were in love, and if they were, if they could raise the Temple for him. That would be awkward. 

And yet...he remembered the melody he had made up as a child. Every time he played it, he heard a beautiful voice sing along. Would that work? 

He took the ocarina out of his pouch, and started to play. Once more, he heard the enchanting voice sing... 

_In your dreams, magical thoughts_   
_All things are real, unless you dream they're not_   
_In your dreams, love is the plot_   
_Carried on wings of hope___

_Each of our souls_   
_Intertwine, when we do..._   
_Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it_   
_When everything is pinned on a hope___

_Let rise the dreams of your heart_   
_That innocent youth, careless and kind_   
_Free to roam the breeze in love_   
_Only when two brilliantly shine as one..._

There was a sudden rumbling sound, and from the lake arose The Blue Dragon Temple, a massive structure of blue stone, ornamented with gold and precious stones. A crystal pathway materialized, leading to the entrance. 

Dyne looked at his ocarina curiously before going in. _One of these days, I HAVE to find out who that singer is._

He walked into the Temple, but all he could see was a pool of water. There were no stairs or doorways. On a hunch, he took a closer look at the pool. The strange liquid didn't look or feel like water. A magic portal, he realized. He dived into the magic pool, and felt himself being pulled along by a strange force. He then popped up from the pool into a different room within the Temple. 

Using these magic portals, Dyne quickly made his way through the Blue Dragon Temple, occasionally fighting off the ice monsters that inhabited the Temple. He was glad he had concentrated on his fire magic, which proved to be more than helpful for defeating the many icy denizens of the Temple. 

After trying a series of magic portals, one of them teleported him to a narrow pathway made entirely of ice, suspended over a great void. He slowly made his way forward down the path, carefully holding his balance. An icy platform was at the end of the path, and upon it, to Dyne's relief, was The Blue Dragon, fast asleep. 

Apparently, Dyne's intrusion hadn't woken the dragon, and he couldn't think of any way to safely wake it up – at least without getting himself killed. After all, no dragon likes to be woken up. 

Then the words of the elder of Lyton came back to him, about how the Blue Dragon loved music. Taking out his ocarina, he started playing an old folk tune he had heard a long time ago. 

At the sound of the music, The Blue Dragon's eyes perked up, and he rose slowly, spreading his majestic wingspan. Dyne noticed that underneath the Blue Dragon's fur, he had scales resembling those of a fish. His wings also resembled fins, and had a strange pattern of red and gold. Instead of fur at the end of his tail, like the other dragons, he had wide, translucent fins. 

The Dragon looked around curiously, trying to place the source of the music, then focused on Dyne. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm Saphyr, the Blue Dragon of Althena. And since you have the other two pieces of the Dragon Armor, I'm guessing you're here to become Dragonmaster." 

Dyne stopped playing. "That's right. I'm..." 

"In a hurry, yeah, yeah. All Dragonmasters are when they come here. Anyway, by finding your way here, you've passed my trial. The Blue Dragon Helmet is in there waiting for you." 

Dyne looked to where Saphyr was pointing. "Where?" 

"Oh, whoops. Just gimme a second here..." Another ice pathway formed, leading to a wall on the right side of the chamber. "That'll take you to the Helmet. And hey, after you save the world, feel free to stop by sometime. It gets pretty boring here after a while." 

"Thank you," mumbled Dyne, bowing stiffly. He then walked down the new ice pathway. _Does EVERYBODY in this village act like a ditz? Must be something in the water..._

The ice pathway led him to a small chamber. Inside was a glowing lavender orb. It split apart as Dyne approached, revealing the Blue Dragon Helmet. Dyne smiled triumphantly as he put it on. 

Three down, one to go.   



	6. Chapter Four: To Part The Glories

CHAPTER FOUR: TO PART THE GLORIES

Dyne landed in Pao, feeling both tense and excited. He was about to become the Dragonmaster of Althena, and rejoin his comrades. However, once that was completed, he knew he would then have to face Amalek. _First things first, _he reprimanded himself. _First, become the Dragonmaster. Then you can worry about Amalek._

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by his head, barely missing him. Dyne turned to look at the archer. He was a young man, not much older than Dyne himself. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His face looked grim as he fixed another arrow to his bow and aimed straight at Dyne. 

"Who are you?" the young man cried threateningly. "Why do you come to the Prairie? And how did you get through the Forest of Illusion without our permission?" 

"My name is Dyne. I'm here to meet the Black Dragon of Althena so that I may become Dragonmaster. It's urgent." 

The young archer eyed Dyne carefully, noticing the other pieces of the Dragon Armor and the grim look in Dyne's green eyes. "Forgive me," he said, lowering his bow. "I am Storme, the leader of the village of Pao. We are the guardians of the Black Dragon. After seeing the falling crimson star early this morning, I wasn't about to take any foolish chances. Especially with a stranger who arrives out of nowhere." 

"Oh, I understand. But that falling star is what brings me here. A powerful demigod is attacking Lunar, and only a Dragonmaster has a chance of opposing him. He has already wiped out the village of Korban. I must hurry, or more will die." 

Storme looked at him, concerned. "I can tell that you're serious. But you look too exhausted to face the monsters of the Black Dragon Fortress. You need a good meal and some sleep." 

Dyne hadn't noticed until then how hungry he was. For the first time, he noticed it was almost sunset. He laughed. "Well, I have had a rather busy day. I spent it passing the trials of the White, Red, and Blue Dragons, plus fighting my way through their caves." 

Storme's eyes widened. "All this in one day?" 

Dyne nodded. "I'm in a hurry." 

"Then please, spend the night here in Pao. The Black Dragon Fortress is right here, so you won't have far to go." He pointed to a massive, stone tower right at the edge of Pao. Dyne could barely see all the way to the top. 

"That's a kind offer, but I must pass the Black Dragon Trial as soon as possible. The demigod is already on Lunar, and every second counts." 

"You won't survive the Black Dragon Trial if you're too tired. And you're of no use to Lunar if you're dead. Besides, my wife Marion is an excellent cook." 

Dyne grinned. "Fine. If you insist..." 

***** 

Dyne awoke the next morning fully refreshed. He looked around his tent for Storme to thank him for his hospitality, but he was nowhere to be found. He dressed and donned the Dragon armor, and headed towards the Black Dragon Fortress. Storme was there, waiting for him. 

"Good morning, Dyne! I trust you slept well." 

"Yes, thanks. And thank you very much for the room and board last night. I wish there was some way to pay you back." 

Storme smiled. "We of the Prairie welcome those in the service of Althena. Now get going. The Black Dragon is waiting for you." 

Dyne thanked him and entered the Black Dragon Fortress. 

***** 

Several hours and many battles later, Dyne climbed up the stairs to yet another floor of the Black Dragon Fortress. _How many floors does this damn thing have? _he wondered. _I don't know how much more I can take!_

But as he came to the next floor, he saw only a barren room. No twisting hallways, no vicious monsters, nothing. And there were no further staircases. This was the last floor. So where was the Black Dragon? He cursed, angry that all of his efforts were for nothing. But something prevented him from leaving...an instinct. 

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light, and The Black Dragon appeared before him. He was a massive, horned creature as dark as the midnight sky. A black fur coat covered him from head to toe, except for his majestic wings. 

"I am Shakor, The Black Dragon of Althena," he growled. "By making your way here, you have passed my trial. I have seen the courage and virtue within you, and so I grant you my power, and the final piece of the Dragon Armor." 

Once more, a lavender orb descended, releasing the Black Dragon Armor. Dyne smiled, knowing that his task was completed. 

"Now, you must hurry back to Althena's Shrine. You are needed there, and you must officially claim your title of Dragonmaster." 

Dyne thanked him, and focused on Althena's Shrine. The White Dragon Wings flashed, and he was gone. 

***** 

"Lemia! Watch out!" Ghaleon cried as he fired a magic bolt. The bolt bore through a column of zombies, disintegrating them. 

"There's too many of these damn things!" Mel roared, smashing swarms of skeleton warriors to pieces with his mighty axe. 

Lemia cast a flame circle spell on a group of carrion vultures, hideous birds with skeletal wings and skulls. They shrieked in agony as the magic flames tore them apart. "We have to keep fighting! We can't let them enter the Shrine!" 

Ghaleon nodded wearily. Since Korban's destruction yesterday, three other villages had been destroyed, with no survivors, merely for Amalek's entertainment. Now an army of undead was laying siege to Althena's Shrine. _Amalek's work no doubt. Where is Dyne? Has he failed on his mission?_

He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head. Casting a spell of holy light, he reduced a horde of zombies to ash. But he and Lemia were running out of magical energy. Mel was still going strong, but he was still a mere mortal facing a supernatural army, and not even he could win against that. It looked like the end... 

Suddenly, there was a strange rumbling sound, and everything stopped short. The image of a red dragon started to form in the air, its face a mask of rage and fury. Then a familiar voice started to chant: "Red Dragon of Althena, hear my command! I summon your anger to defend the children of the Goddess and to destroy her enemies!" 

The image of the dragon roared, and gigantic fireballs rained from the sky, brutally smashing into the undead army, wiping them out dozens at a time. The hordes of zombies, skeletons, and ghouls were completely annihilated. The carrion vultures tried to flee, but the blazing fire blasted them from the sky. Within a minutes, the undead army was no more. 

The image of the Red Dragon faded, and Lemia, Mel, and Ghaleon stared in amazement at their rescuer. 

"Dyne!" 

Dyne stood before them, looking every bit the hero in the Dragon Armor. Boldness shone from his eyes and his smile. "Sorry I'm late. It's been a rough couple of days." Then the boldness turned to fury as he looked upon the slaughter that had taken place here. The bodies of several priests, slain by the undead army lay strewn about the steps of the temple. "What's happened here?" 

"I happened here!" a sinister voice hissed, echoing through the air. In a brilliant flash of crimson light, Amalek appeared before them, his blood-red cloak flowing from his shoulders like a sheet of flame. He looked at the four of them, his face radiating confidence and scorn. "I don't believe we've met. I am Amalek, general to the Dark Lord Zophar." 

"Amalek! At last!" Dyne cried. Drawing his scimitar, he swung at the demigod. But faster than the eye could see, Amalek already had his sword drawn, and he effortlessly blocked Dyne's blow. 

"That was rather pathetic," Amalek laughed. He lashed out with his own blade. Although the Black Dragon Armor protected Dyne from serious injury, it still knocked him off his feet. As Amalek prepared to strike again, Ghaleon unleashed his Nitro Dagger spell. The powerful ice shards slammed into Amalek, but did no serious damage. Nevertheless, it distracted Amalek enough to let Mel lash with his axe, nailing him in the side. As Amalek was off-balance, Lemia cast a Thunder Shot attack. 

Amalek sneered. "Is that all you've got?" 

His eyes took on a greenish glow, and green light began to pulsate from his hands. Chanting an ancient spell, he fired powerful, deadly streams of magical energy at the four heroes who dared oppose him. But Dyne countered with a spell of is own, and a White Dragon appeared above him and his friends. "White Dragon of Althena! Use your light and shield me and mine allies from evil!" The dragon roared, and shields of bright light surrounded Dyne and his companions. The spell struck against the shields, protecting the group from harm. The shields faded, unable to withstand any more force. 

Amalek glared at Dyne furiously, and fired a powerful magic bolt at Dyne. He dodged, although the bolt grazed his side, and slashed with his scimitar. The blade found a vulnerable spot in the leg of Amalek's armor. The wound was a minor one, but blood still flowed. The blade of Dyne's sword sizzled as it turned a dark shade of gray, Amalek's blood permanently staining it. 

Amalek's eyes blazed with pain and anger, although his expression was a mere frown. _Since when can mortals possess such power? What kind of warrior is this, with the green eyes? He has the potential for more power than anything I've imagined possible in a human! But how is this possible? I must get to full strength quickly, so that I may take my revenge on Althena and her children in the name of Zophar!_

"Enough of this foolishness!" he roared. "I have work to do, and no time to waste on the likes of you!" He cut loose with a powerful wave of energy. It struck them so hard that the heroes would have been split in half, had not Ghaleon erected a magic shield in time. Still, the force knocked them off their feet. 

Amalek's eyes began to glow with an unholy light as he prepared another spell. Energy spheres began to form around the heroes. The spheres exploded suddenly, bombarding them with ebony flame for a full minute. The pain was so intense that they were barely able to stay conscious. Despite their injuries, however, they managed to struggle to their feet. 

"Is that all you've got?" Dyne gasped defiantly. 

Amalek was about to cast another spell, but he stopped. He suddenly remembered his true purpose. He had to conserve his power for his mission. "I have more important things to do than play games with a foolish band of mortals. I have granted you a stay of execution. Play it smart, and learn that your might is no match for my own. Next time, I shall finish the job! And by the Dark G-d himself, there WILL be a next time!" With a flash of ebony flame, he was gone. 

The four adventurers smiled uneasily at each other, amazed that they had survived the battle. Whatever they expected Amalek's power to be like, they didn't think it would be so strong. Althena only knew what it would be at full strength. 

Mel looked at Dyne and laughed. "So, do we start calling you 'Dragonmaster Dyne' now?" 

Lady Iseult smiled weakly as she staggered out of The Shrine. "You are not truly the Dragonmaster yet, Dyne, although you have received the consent, armor, and power of the dragons. There is one more task before you can truly become Dragonmaster. Follow me, please." 

Dyne and his friends followed Iseult into the main sanctuary of the Shrine. "Clear the room, please," Iseult commanded. The priests and priestesses immediately walked out of the sanctuary. 

Iseult knelt down on her knees, and started to pray. "Goddess Althena, a Time of Trial is at hand. Before you here is Dyne, chosen by The Four Dragons to bear their arms to safeguard your people. Grant him your blessing, and grant him the title he has strived so hard to earn." 

For a minute, there was only silence. Then, a soothing light started to flow throughout the entire Shrine. Slowly, Dyne, Ghaleon, Lemia, and Mel felt their strength and energy return to its peak. Then a soft, glowing light appeared, and the Goddess Althena herself stood before them. Her face radiated kindness and gentleness, and not even the coldest of hearts could not be melted by her sweet smile. 

Dyne gasped as he recognized her as the beautiful woman of his dreams. Awestruck and captivated by her beauty, he was unable to speak. He and his companions knelt before her, also captivated by her radiance. 

"Rise, please," she said softly, motioning with her hand. Uneasily, they did so. Smiling, Althena waked over to Dyne. 

"I am proud of you, Dyne," Althena said. "For on your journey, you truly displayed the heroism and virtue within your heart. You sought to become Dragonmaster not for your own glory, but to protect the lives of others. And therefore, your selflessness has earned you the right to bear this." 

A sword appeared in Althena's hands, its blade radiating light. She handed it to Dyne, who gazed at her in wonder. As Dyne held the sword, The Dragon Ring and armor started to glow, and Dyne felt incredible power and energy building up within him. He looked into Althena's eyes, and couldn't help smiling. 

"Thank you..." he mumbled nervously. 

She returned his smile. "It is your destiny, and your privilege. Be brave, Dyne, no matter what comes to pass. Make no mistake - you bear a heavy responsibility, and Amalek is not to be taken lightly. But a heart of darkness cannot contend with a heart of virtue. Let rise the dreams of your heart, and they shall come to be." 

Dyne gasped as she recognized Althena's words. "You...your voice...You're the one who sings while I play my song!" 

She nodded, with a smile that could almost be described as michievous. Her beauty was too great, and Dyne couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Her gaze turned sad. "You must hurry. More undead forces are marching across the Katarina Zone, and they are headed towards Meribia. I cannot find Amalek himself. He is in hiding and shrouds himself in darkness, while he reaches his full power. Meanwhile, protect the people from his dark minions." 

Dyne bowed, too awestruck to do anything else. 

She gave him one last smile before she departed. "I will protect you and your allies during this time of trial as best I can. But you all have the power within you to vanquish this evil and wipe it from the face of Lunar. 

"My blessing shall go with you... Dragonmaster Dyne."   



	7. Chapter Five: Cry Havoc

CHAPTER FIVE: CRY HAVOK

What had started off as a peaceful day in Meribia was now a night filled with panic. The sounds of screaming and the howls of the undead tore through the night. Several Meribian guards tried to fight back, only to be mercilessly cut down, along with anyone else who got in the way. A few skeleton warriors had set some of the buildings ablaze, and the smoke and flames rose high into the night, turning the heavenly town into a scene right out of Hell. 

A battalion of skeleton warriors was marching towards the shipyards, weapons and torches at the ready. There was no escape, and the people of Meribia knew it. The governor and many of the city officials were already dead. Some made a vain effort to flee, others were determined to die fighting. All together, they stared hopelessly at the oncoming skeletons, knowing that they were about to join them in death. Or even worse, perhaps undeath... 

All of a sudden, a powerful figure appeared behind the skeleton warriors, a strange sword in his hand. With one swing, four skeletal warriors were split in half, and collapsed to the ground. From two different directions, waves of magic flame struck down dozens of warriors. A huge giant of a man attacked the remainder, shattering them to pieces with mighty strokes from his axe. 

The rescued citizens looked at their savior in awe. He bore the Armor of the Dragons and the legendary Sword of Althena. His green eyes were bold and intense. There was no doubt in their minds: a Dragonmaster had come to save them. 

Dragonmaster Dyne grimly surveyed the battlefield that was Meribia, and the monstrous army that had made it so. With a look of sheer contempt, he charged as a group of mummies, tearing them to pieces with his sword. An arch fiend launched a fireball at him, but he effortlessly blocked it with his shield. Casting a flame spell of his own, the Dragonmaster fired at the arch fiend, setting his ragged shroud on fire. With a mournful wail, it sunk to the ground, and after a few seconds, lay still. 

Ghaleon was dueling with a pair of skeletal warriors, using his own blade to defend himself. With a swift stroke, he decapitated one, and blocked the wicked slash of another. The second skeleton, a huge monster with rotting flesh still on his bones, still came at him, advancing with each stroke. Although Ghaleon's skill in swordsmanship was as great as his magical ability, he was still hard pressed by his opponent. Still, Ghaleon prided himself as always having an ace up his sleeve. Feigning weakness, he desperately parried another blow before reducing the skeleton warrior to ash with a flame bomb spell. 

Suddenly, Ghaleon heard strange muffled cries and a dull pounding sound nearby. Looking around him, he saw that the building next to him was on fire, and the door was blocked off by debris. His eyes narrowed as he heard someone banging on the door, screaming for help. It sounded like...children! "Don't worry!" he cried, praying whoever it was could hear him. "I'm here to help! Stand back from the door!" 

He summoned a powerful wind spell to put out the fire, and to blow away the debris. The doorway opened, and he found a group of terrified children huddled against the wall. They looked at him fearfully, wondering if this was a new enemy come to torment them. "It's all right," he said soothingly. "Just relax. You're safe now." 

Lemia was holding her own against a squad of zombies. An ice barrier kept them from getting too close, and a steady combination of fire and ice magic finished them off. She looked at the remains of the undead monsters uneasily. She had been in several battles since the day she had met Dyne and Ghaleon, but she had never encountered the undead until today. The thought of "living" in a state of undeath sickened her, but she shook herself out of it and went back into the battle. The task at hand was all that was important now. 

Mel was also new at fighting the undead, but seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it. Although zombies and carrion vultures took a little more effort, the skeleton warriors were easily dispatched with his axe, sending bones flying everywhere. He heard a scream and saw another skeleton, its sword raised, about to kill a little girl. With a cry of rage, Mel grabbed the skeleton's skull and crushed it into powder with his single bare hand. The girl was horrified by the brutal display, but the cheerful grin that Mel flashed her helped reassure her. 

"Relax, kid," he said with a fatherly smile. "I'm one of the good guys." 

The remainder of the undead army, seeing how their numbers had been greatly diminished so quickly, turned and fled. But the four heroes would not let these fiends escape to cause more death and destruction. Ghaleon cast a powerful earth spell that Dyne had nicknamed "Rock N' Roll." The very earth formed itself into massive stones, and smashed themselves against the undead army, either shattering them to bits, or burying them in the ground that had once held them. 

"It's over," Dyne sighed in relief. 

"For now," Ghaleon muttered grimly. "Amalek has bigger plans than merely decimating towns and raising the dead." 

"Is he after the White Dragon?" Lemia asked. "After all, isn't that who defeated him in the first place?" 

"I doubt it," said Dyne. "Amalek is here to destroy Althena and Lunar. He's trying to build power, and won't waste it on the dragons. Besides, The White Dragon who stopped him has been dead for thousands of years." 

Ghaleon disagreed. "But the dragons are the guardians of Althena. Should they fall, The Goddess will be unprotected." 

"So what is he planning?" Dyne tried to think, searching desperately through the scattered memories of his nightmares. He remembered seeing the sky turning blood-red, and raining death upon Lunar. 

What did it mean? 

***** 

Within his lair in the Ebony Tower, a monument built by the original people of Lunar in memory of those who perished in The Great War, Amalek frowned as he viewed the battle in Meribia, and the so-called Dragonmaster's victory. He expected easy conquest, and the idea of a mere human actually being able to hurt him tore at his pride, hurting him even more than the injury itself. 

But he pushed these thoughts aside. His power had reached its peak at last, and it was time to begin his spell. Now was not the time for doubts...or to be wasting his powers on mere humans. The attacks on the villages, his army's assault on Althea's Shrine and Meribia were just delaying tactics, a taste of things to come. Play time was over. Now it was time to get down to business. 

He summoned his new powers and began to cast a spell: The Crimson Death. It was a spell of the purest evil, the one created and used by Zophar himself to destroy The Blue Star, turning it into a frozen wasteland. Now, in Zophar's name, Amalek now prepared to cast that very same spell. In a hollow, droning voice, he began to chant... 

_Once there was death 'till the sun brought life_   
_But death shall come once more_   
_For I now draw mine sword at the light of life_   
_A light that will shine no more_

_Let darkness cover the skies over the spawn of man_   
_He shall know despair of the soul_   
_Let the sun never shine on the face of man_   
_Or in his eyes and soul_

_I call upon Death's shroud to fill the sky_   
_And remain there for all time_   
_All shall be a graveyard, from earth to sky_   
_From now till the end of time_

_Man's home is now the shadows_   
_His future is the grave_   
_His world is now the wasteland_   
_And fear is his new dream_

As Amalek spoke, a red cloud began to form over the Ebony Tower. It spread throughout the entire sky, as if it was bleeding. It was so thick and malignant, it blocked out the Blue Star and all its light. 

Although the spell taxed Amalek's power to the limit, he smiled as he watched the spectacle. This way was better than force of arms: forcing humanity to know complete and utter helplessness and despair. Cut off from both the sun and The Blue Star, the source of Althena's holy light, they were now condemned to a slow, living death. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

If only he cold have had been there when Zophar had used it on The Blue Star. How he wished he could have been there for his glorious master's triumph. But before his master had the chance to use the spell, The White Dragon had vanquished him, and Zophar had ordered him to hide in The Void. 

But now, there was nobody to interfere. Even better, instead of being a mere speculator of chaos, he was now the grand orchestrator. 

He looked up at the sky. In about an hour, the entire sky would be covered in the blood-red cloud, and become permanent. After being in effect for an hour, nothing would be able to undo it then, even Althena's power. Victory was assured. Once Althena had seen all her children perish, and he had reveled in her despair, Amalek would destroy her and the four Dragons, and he could free his master Zophar from his eternal prison. After that, they would rule not only the world of Lunar...but perhaps all the universe as well... 

***** 

From the Goddess Tower, Althena was in a trance, trying to find Amalek. His attack had been so sudden, with no time to prepare. Many lives had already been lost. With Dyne as Dragonmaster, however, there was hope. But no Dragonmaster had ever faced an enemy like Amalek. She prayed for his safety. 

A sudden disruption knocked her out of her trance.Her heart trembled, knowing that whatever was happening could only be a true disaster. She raced to the window, looked outside, and saw red. Literally. 

The sky was now a hideous shade of blood-red. No light from either the Blue Star or the sun could be seen. Tears came to Althena's eyes as she remembered the last time she had seen such a dismal sight...on The Blue Star. She could not prevent Zophar from casting it then, and she could not risk sentencing Lunar to death by repeating her former mistake. But she could not allow Zophar's minion to destroy the world and the people she loved. More than ever she prayed for Dyne's success. Unless Amalek was defeated, Lunar would suffer the same fate as those on the Blue Star. 

***** 

"By the Goddess..." Dyne whispered. 

The four heroes watched in horror as the dark-crimson cloud filled the sky. They knew what it was, and what it meant, and the thought chilled them to the bone. 

"That's what the dream meant...I didn't think he could be this powerful," Dyne shuddered. 

"Or this cruel," said Lemia. 

Ghaleon's eyes narrowed. "I can't detect his magical aura. His magical defenses must be incredibly strong to block out an aura like his." 

Dyne closed his eyes, and the Dragon Wings began to shimmer faintly. After a few seconds, though, the shimmering stopped and Dyne's face fell. "It's no use. The White Dragon Wings can't take us to him." 

"More of Amalek's magic," said Lemia. "But powerful enough to block the magic of the Dragons?" 

Dyne stopped short at Lemia's words. "The dragons...that's it!" 

He closed his eyes. A magical aura formed around him, and he gasped as he felt the intensity of the power coursing through him.This was even more intense than The Prayer. The images of the four dragons appeared behind him as the aura intensified. "Dragons of Althena! Hear my command! By the power of the Goddess, I summon you before us, to guide us to Amalek's domain!" 

There were four blazing flashes of light, and The Dragons stood before them, their faces grim, their pose a form of salute. With one voice, they said "You summoned us, Dragonmaster, and we are here to serve." 

Dyne wasted no words. "You know why you're here. Help us find Amalek." 

The Dragons knelt. "Wherever Amalek hides, we shall fly you there," said Quark. "Climb upon our backs. Amalek may block our magic, but the Dragons know his foul stench." 

Lemia mounted Blaize, The Red Dragon. The Dragon said nothing to her, but started purring. 

Mel mounted Saphyr. "I'm not too heavy for ya, am I?" he asked the Blue Dragon with a laugh. 

Ghaleon mounted Shakor. The Black Dragon's eyes flashed. "It has been so long since I have seen one of the magic race. I didn't think there were any of you left." Ghaleon did not reply. 

Dyne climbed upon Quark's shoulders. The Tetrarch of the Dragons looked at Dyne. "Your eyes," he whispered, "they have not changed at all. Older, but you are still as insolent as ever. And as noble." 

Dyne gave a smile. "I try." 

He looked at his companions, and The Dragons. He looked at the bloody sky, and the Goddess Tower in the distance. He smiled at the memories of The Goddess Althena...her gentle eyes, her sweet smile...he would not fail her, or her children. 

The Dragons spread their magnificent wings, and rose slowly above the ground. Hero and Dragon flew off into the night, either to return victorious...or not at all. 


	8. Chapter Six: Once More Unto The Breach

CHAPTER SIX: ONCE MORE UNTO THE BREACH

The four heroes soared through the crimson sky, their faces grim as they pondered the upcoming battle. They had barely survived their last encounter with Amalek...would they survive this one, when he was at full power? But now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. First they had to find Amalek, and that was the task of the Dragons. The rest, they would worry about when they arrived. 

"I've found him!" roared Quark suddenly. "I can sense his presence at...the Ebony Tower!" 

Dyne's face grew dark with rage. "He dares defile such a holy place? A monument to those that died at his master's hand?" 

"There is nothing Amalek would not dare to do," Quark replied quietly, although there was a furious edge in his voice that mirrored Dyne's. 

"Take us in!" Dyne cried. "It's time to send this monster back to Hell where he belongs!" 

The Dragons followed the scent of Amalek's aura to the Ebony Tower, a massive tower carved completely out of onyx. It seemed to materialize out of nowhere, against the bloody sky. Ghaleon's eyes narrowed coldly. He had been to The Ebony Tower once, long ago. When he had first seen it, it stood bleak and solemn, a fitting memorial to such a tragedy and loss of life. Now, Amalek's presence seemed to turn The Tower into a vile, demonic...thing. Ghaleon swore by Althena that even if he died this day, Amalek would go first. 

The Dragons descended, and the heroes climbed off their backs. "Return to your caves," Dyne told them. "If we fail, you must protect The Goddess and the people." 

"We shall," Quark said. Then he smiled. "But we do not believe you will fail. The four of you have much power, skill, and spirit. With this on your side, you will emerge victorious. Good luck." 

The Dragons flew away, and the four heroes now stood before the massive entrance to the Ebony Tower. A fierce wind howled as it soared through the tower's turrets, as if the souls of those who died on the Blue Star were tormented by Amalek's violation, and were crying for vengeance. Preparing for battle, they entered the Tower. 

***** 

From the turrets of the Ebony Tower, Amalek watched the arrival of the heroes. _So the Dragonmaster has arrived, he thought. He truly does command the power of the Dragons. But what does that matter? The White Dragon may have defeated me on The Blue Star, but I am more than what I once was. Much more._

His confidence suddenly faded as a new thought struck him. _So if that's true, why do I still feel afraid? Why do I fear the man with the green eyes? I am Amalek, the commander of Zophar's forces! I am the soul slayer! I have crushed the hearts and spirits of thousands! How can a mere human stop me?_

Reassuring himself, Amalek laughed as he realized the answer..._he can't._

***** 

"I don't like this," Dyne muttered as his eyes wandered around the main chamber. The chamber was well lit by magical orbs, similar to those he had seen in The White Dragon Cave. "It doesn't look like anybody's home. No traps, no monsters, nothing." 

"Maybe Amalek thought that we wouldn't be able to find him and didn't bother with them," Lemia said. "Or maybe he didn't have enough power, after his spell." 

"Or maybe he thinks he will be more than a match for us alone," Ghaleon said grimly. "This is a demigod we're dealing with, not a power-mad mage. His power is sure to have returned by now." 

"Could the Dragons have been mistaken?" Mel asked. 

Dyne shook his head. "He's here, all right. And I'll bet he knows we're here too." 

Mel frowned. In the past several days, he had encountered Dragons, undead armies, and demigods. He had never bothered with magic or mages, not including Lemia or Ghaleon. It wasn't his kind of battle. He preferred the clash of steel against steel, his axe biting through armor and bone. For the first time since he was an outcast child on the streets of Meribia, he truly felt out of place. After all, brute force wasn't going to do much good against a powerful demigod. But there was no way he was going to sit on the sidelines of this battle. He had never known fear or defeat in his life, and he was not about to start. Having steeled his resolve, he tightened his grip on his axe, waiting for battle. 

He wasn't disappointed. Without warning, hordes of undead warriors tore through the floor, their hideous howls and foul stench filling the chamber. Their weapons scraped against each other, and malignant smiles formed on those able to show them. 

Despite the danger of the situation, Dyne grinned. "At least we know we're in the right place." His companions returned the smile. 

And with no further words, the battle was joined. The four heroes tore through the undead army like a hot knife through butter. Sword, axe, and magical spells struck down skeleton warriors by the dozen. Arch fiends and carrion vultures struck down by the mages' flame spells hurtled towards the floor, resembling blazing comets. 

Mel launched himself at an entire battalion of skeleton warriors. He was grinning broadly, the light of battle in his eye, as warrior after warrior shattered under his massive axe. Several swords cut into him from behind, but he barely felt them as he returned each stroke. It had been far too long since he had faced odds such as these, not since long before he had met Dyne, and he reveled in it. If this was to be the day he finally died, this is how he wanted it, on his feet, with his axe stained with the blood of his enemies. The skeletons had no blood to stain his axe, but dozens of them fell. Mel remained on his feet, impatient for more. 

Lemia's gaze was as cold as the ice spells she was casting on the zombie hordes. Any misapprehensions or fears she had were forced deep inside. The constant spell-casting was wearing her down, but her resolve was stronger than her fatigue. She was the heir to the Magic Guild of Vane. She had never given in to fear before, not even when her mother was almost killed in the Airship incident. She had a responsibility to fulfill, as an Ausa, as the next Guildmistress, and as one of the children of Althena. She would not let any of them down. 

Ghaleon, consumed with rage, unleashed hell on as many of the undead warriors as he could. Arch fiends, zombies, mummies, and skeleton warriors all fell before the barrage of his magical attacks. All he could think of was the hundreds of innocents who had died at Amalek's hands, and the countless thousands he and his vile master Zophar had killed in The Great War. Now Amalek was about to destroy all life on Lunar. Althena should have made sure Amalek was finished after his defeat. That was one mistake of hers he vowed to correct. 

Dyne lashed out at the undead hordes with Althena's Sword, choosing to preserve as much of his magic as possible for the coming battle with Amalek himself. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate on the spells anyway. His day of destiny was here, and the thought thrilled and terrified him at the same time. As much as he tried to bury his worries in the thick of combat, he couldn't help wondering if he was truly up to the task set before him. All of Lunar, his friends, The Goddess Althena... 

Upon thinking of the Goddess, her gentle smile, her magical voice, Dyne felt his energy increase. He doubled his efforts, dispatching an enemy with each stroke. The undead army kept swarming him, clawing, slashing, and ripping at him, but he would not be stopped. 

With the combined efforts of the Four Heroes, the undead army was vanquished in less than half an hour. 

"That was easy," Dyne said with a grin. 

The earth beneath them shook again, and a monstrous screech tore through the chamber, as though the earth itself was screaming. The floor of the chamber exploded in front of them, and giant skeletal monster crawled out of the newly made crater. A thick matted mane surrounded the skull, and the body was that of a massive beast. Razor-sharp wings sprouted from its back, and its tail was a serpent. 

"A chimera..." Ghaleon whispered in fascination. 

"Ya couldn't keep yer mouth shut, could ya?" Mel said sarcastically. 

Lemia said nothing, but cast a powerful ice spell to test how tough the undead chimera was. The ice shards shattered against the monster's skull as harmlessly as glass. It roared, and a strange green ooze rapidly flowed from its mouth towards Lemia. As it caught up with her, she staggered weakly. 

Dyne swore harshly. "She's been poisoned! Ghaleon, can you do something?" Ghaleon raced over to Lemia, an antidote at the ready. The chimera kicked him with one of its forelegs, sending him flying cross the room. Dyne charged, slashing wildly at the monster, but it had no effect. The chimera fired a beam from its eye, barely giving Dyne time to block with his shield. He was off-guard long enough for the chimera to slash at him with its razor-sharp wings. He dodged, but the blade of the wing ripped into his leg. He cast a quick healing spell on himself just before dodging another stab of the wings. He slashed at the creature's legs, but the blade bounced off, leaving only a slight scratch. 

Mel tried to take the creature from behind, but the serpent that was its tail lashed out at him. He ducked as the serpent lunged at him, and cut off its head with an axe, along with four feet of neck. Immediately, two more necks sprouted from where the cut was made, each with a serpent's skull on the end. He struck out again, severing another head. The same thing happened. Enraged, Mel slashed wildly at the serpents with his axe. Soon, he was facing an army of serpents, hissing in anticipation. Distracted, he didn't see the chimera's rear leg lash out at him. Its talons slashed across his chest, leaving three crimson welts on his chest. 

Ghaleon staggered weakly to his feet, his mind racing for a spell powerful enough to destroy this monstrosity. Then he saw Lemia trying to stay standing, the chimera's poison taking effect rapidly. A victory this day would mean little to him if one of his friends did not live to see that victory. He cast a cleansing spell on her, destroying the venom within her. The spell cost him a lot of his magical energy, but it was worth it to him to keep Lemia safe. 

Lemia recovered just in time to narrowly dodge a slash of the chimera's razor-sharp wings. A strange clang echoed through the room as the wing slammed into the wall behind her. She realized that the chimera's wings were covered in metal, and that gave her an idea. Summoning as much of her power as possible, she chanted "I call upon the power of The Goddess, and the Spirit of the Wind, to smite mine enemy with the magic of the Thunder Thrust!" 

Lightning tore through the roof of the tower, slamming into the chimera with incredible force. The lightning coursed through the blades of the chimera's wings until they exploded in a brilliant flash. The chimera roared with pain and pivoted on its feet, but it was obviously far from defeated. 

The serpents that made up the chimera's tail howled, as if they too were in pain. Mel took advantage of their pain to start another assault. But this time, his tactics were different. Hacking away through the sea of serpents with his axe, he made its way to the tailbone of the monster. With one hefty swing, he struck the tailbone off the chimera. The serpents collapsed to the floor in a group, hissing in rage as they slowly withered away to dust. This time, no new serpents emerged to replace those that had fallen. But the chimera attacked Mel with its rear leg again, kicking him right in the head. Mel slumped groggily to the floor, but forced himself to get up and keep fighting. 

Dyne kept lunging at the chimera's neck. Decapitation was the most certain way to destroy the undead. But the ruby eye-beams and powerful kicks kept him at bay. An eye-beam caught him in the leg, and he tumbled to the ground. The chimera kicked him square in the chest, sending Dyne soaring through the air before landing on a pile of debris. 

The floor beneath the chimera suddenly burst into flame. Ghaleon had cast his Inferno spell, aiming right at its legs. The magical flames weakened the joints holding its legs together, and it wasn't long before the chimera's legs fell out from under it. The chimera's now-legless body crashed to the floor. The ruby rays poured from its eyes now, determined not to go down quietly. 

But Dyne had recovered and was approaching now. Shielding himself from the eye-beams with the Red Dragon Shield, he advanced towards the chimera, until he got right behind its massive head. With one stroke of his blade, he severed the head from its neck. The chimera's howling stopped immediately, and skull and body withered away into nothing. 

The four heroes looked at each other in relief. Their wounds were serious, and had the battle lasted longer, some of them might be dead right now. But they were in no shape to fight Amalek, and they all knew it. 

Dyne closed his eyes, and began to chant. "Blue Dragon of Althena, hear my command! I call upon your power to heal our wounds and return our strength!" 

The image of The Blue Dragon appeared and spread its wings. A soothing energy flowed through the heroes. All their wounds healed instantly, and they felt stronger than they had in a long time. 

"Now we're ready for Amalek," Dyne said with a grim smile." 

***** 

Racing up the stairs to the top of the tower, the four heroes finally reached a huge, domed chamber. The walls were solidonyx, and only light came from small magical orbs hovering around the room, and a window looking over the landscape. From the view, they could see the monstrous red cloud hovering over Lunar. 

All of a sudden, they heard sinister laugh. Amalek was here. 

In a flash of ebony flame, he appeared. He was at full power now, and his eyes gleamed triumphantly. "You four continue to surprise me. I can't help being impressed at how easily you dispatched my minions, and at the power you possess. It's been far too long since I faced a worthy opponent." 

"Glad ya enjoyed it," Mel said grimly. "Because you're next." 

Amalek laughed. "You may have beaten my undead army and my chimera. But I will not fall so easily." 

"Feel like testing that theory?" Lemia said. 

"We're only too happy to oblige," Ghaleon added. 

"Come on, Amalek," Dyne said, readying his sword. "Let's finish this." 

Amalek smiled, and his eyes glowed a sinister shade of green. "If you insist..." 


	9. Chapter Seven: Shall We Not Avenge?

CHAPTER SEVEN: SHALL WE NOT AVENGE?

Amalek waved his hands, and a wave of ebony flame launched itself at the heroes. They staggered back under the heat, trying to withstand the pain of the flames. As they were weakened, Amalek cast another spell. Strange, glowing orbs hovered above their heads, and exploded in a dazzling flash. Bolts of energy rained from the orbs onto the heroes. Lemia created magic shields to defend them from the deadly energy bolts. While the shields took the brunt of the impact, some bolts still made it through, causing significant damage. Nevertheless, they still rose to their feet, ready for more. 

Now Dyne and his friends went on the offensive. Ghaleon cast a spell, and a plasma beam launched itself at Amalek. It struck him full in the chest. Amalek barely registered the blow. Lemia followed up with her Power Drive spell, casting it on Mel. The beast-man charged forward and swung his axe in a mighty arc. But Amalek's sword was already drawn, and he parried almost effortlessly. Amalek lunged with unbelievable speed, and his blade cut deeply into Mel's left arm. 

Dyne closed his eyes and chanted, "Red Dragon of Althena, hear my command! I summon your anger to defend the children of the Goddess and to destroy her enemies!" 

Once again the image of The Red Dragon appeared, launching magic flame from the sky. Huge fireballs tore through the roof and slammed into Amalek with incredible force, knocking him back a few feet. Amalek looked at Dyne in amazement at the force of the spell. 

The rest of the heroes took advantage of this and redoubled their efforts. Mel lashed out with his axe again, the mighty blade slamming into Amalek's shoulder, biting through his onyx armor. As Amalek howled with pain, Lemia cast her Blizzard spell. Massive shards of ice lashed out at Amalek, one of them grazing his cheek, leaving a huge bloody gash. Ghaleon cast a healing spell on Mel's arm, healing his wound, and launched his Inferno spell at Amalek. He winced in pain from the magic flames. 

Dyne gave Amalek an arrogant smile. "Not as easy as you thought it would be, huh?" 

Amalek laughed. "I'm just getting started!" He swung his broadsword in an arc, launching a powerful energy wave at Dyne. Dyne blocked with his shield, but the force sent him flying back. Dyne responded with a high-powered flame spell. Amalek blocked it with the blade, and cast another spell. A huge scorpion tail composed completely of energy formed behind him. The stinger on the end of the tail fired a powerful energy beam at Dyne, which he barely managed to dodge. The tail suddenly lunged at him. Dyne was still off-balance from the last attack, and the stinger grazed his left side, knocking him to the ground again. 

The tail faded away, and Amalek lunged at Dyne with his sword. Blade met blade as Dyne parried with Althena's Sword. He leaped to his feet, ignoring the pain of his wound, and launched a series of attacks with his sword. Amalek, despite his greater size and strength, was forced to retreat as Dyne pressed his attack. 

As Dyne continued to advance, confident of victory, he saw the worried look on Amalek's face turn into a sneer. Amalek had merely been holding back. Amalek now advanced, and it took all of Dyne's skill to defend himself. 

But in his eagerness to defeat Dyne, Amalek had forgotten about his comrades. Mel struck at him from behind, Lemia's Power Drive spell doubling his already considerable strength. The blow sent Amalek stumbling to his knees, and Dyne prepared a finishing stroke. But Amalek blasted Dyne with his eye-beams, and knocked Mel across the room with a roundhouse kick. Ghaleon and Lemia combined their efforts in a Thunder Shot spell, but it had little effect. 

Amalek glared at the four heroes sardonically. "If you are the best Althena can send against me, then I've already won!" 

He cast another spell. A huge ball of energy formed in front of him, and streams of energy flowed from it. The energy streams turned into serpents, and from their mouths, they shot powerful magic bolts at the heroes with blinding speed. One struck Dyne right in the shoulder, leaving a bloody wound. Another struck Ghaleon in the leg. Lemia quickly created magic shields, which prevented more serious injuries. "Snakes," muttered Mel, staring at the magical serpents. "Why does it always have to be snakes?" 

The magical shields were quickly weakened by the onslaught of the serpents, and eventually faded away. But the Serpent Fang spell faded away as well. Once more the heroes pressed forward, using every spell and every fighting technique they had ever learned. But no matter how powerful the spell or how serious the injury, Amalek showed no signs of weakening. His power seemed unlimited, and his spells were becoming more powerful and destructive. 

Suddenly, Dyne remembered his dream. He remembered witnessing his defeat at Amalek's hand, the crimson rain destroying Lunar…and Althena mourning the devastation she was witnessing. _No, Dyne swore, whatever happens to me, Amalek will not win! I won't let him destroy all that Althena has created!_

He charged at Amalek once more with his sword, lashing out at the demigod with everything he had. His comrades, and even Amalek, were surprised at the look of pure rage and hate on Dyne's face. Again and again Dyne struck at Amalek, and this time Amalek truly was on the defensive. Seeing Amalek falter, Dyne put everything he had into a final blow. It sliced through Amalek's own blade, and bit deep into his armor as well. A thick bloody line appeared through the silver eye on Amalek's chest. As Amalek and the four heroes looked at the wound, the room became eerily silent. 

Suddenly Amalek launched himself into the air, screaming with rage. Green tendrils of energy rocketed from his hands, wrapping themselves around Dyne. Immediately, Dyne felt searing pain all over his body. He struggled to break out, but the tendrils held him fast, and every movement was agony. The pain was so intense he thought he would pass out. 

"We've got to get him out of there!" Ghaleon cried, launching a magic bolt at Amalek. Although the bolt did no damage, it broke Amalek's concentration on the spell. Dyne weakly staggered to his feet, his sword at the ready. 

"Fools!" Amalek roared. "Do you not know when you are beaten? You cannot stand against my power! My time in the hell that was The Void has fueled my hate and anger to a limitless degree! I will crush you like the insects you are, and the people of Lunar and the dragons will follow. Then my master Zophar shall be freed from his prison, and all the universe shall be his!" 

Something about Amalek's speech triggered something in Dyne's mind. The four heroes grouped together, and Dyne whispered his plan. 

"Are ya sure about this?" Mel asked grimly. 

"It's the only way," Lemia said. 

Ghaleon agreed. "If that's what it takes to rid Lunar of this monstrosity, then it's fine with me." 

"All right," Dyne said. "But you'll have to keep him busy until I can finish the spell." 

Mel grinned. "Just leave it to us, kid." 

The four heroes faced Amalek, smiling confidently. Amalek narrowed his eyes, and prepared another spell. 

But Mel suddenly leaped into the air, his axe raised over his shoulders. As he landed, he brought his axe down on Amalek's chest with all his might. The axe slammed through the onyx armor, the force of the impact echoing through the entire room. Amalek howled in agony as blood cascaded from the wound. Lemia followed up with her Flame Bomb spell, and Ghaleon cast his Nitro Dagger. The extreme heat, followed by the searing cold, sapped Amalek of his strength, and he slumped to his knees, already weakened from the wound. 

Finally, Dyne was ready. "Black Dragon of Althena, hear my command! I call upon you power to banish mine enemy to the void, to remain for all eternity!" 

Amalek looked up in alarm, as the image of The Black Dragon began to form. The Dragon roared, and a massive back hole appeared behind Amalek. Amalek stared at the forming hole, and a look of panic spread across his face as he felt himself being pulled in. "No! No!" he cried. "Please! Anything but this! Kill me, if you must, but do not send me back into The Void! I beg of you!" 

"Well, well, well," Ghaleon said with a sardonic smile. "How the mighty have fallen, eh?" 

"Please!" Amalek howled. "I cannot spend another minute trapped in The Void! Please, kill me, but I cannot withstand any more of that living tomb!" 

If it were anyone else, Dyne might have felt pity for Amalek. But Dyne felt only scorn. This fiend had taken innocent lives, helped destroy The Blue Star and tried to do the same to Lunar. He would grant Amalek the same mercy Amalek had granted his own victims - absolutely none. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Amalek struggled against the pull of the vortex, screaming like a maniac. But the pull was too strong, and at last it drew him in. With a final scream, Amalek disappeared within the vortex. The vortex disappeared as well, followed by the image of The Black Dragon. 

The heroes looked at each other, sighing with relief. "It's over," Dyne said with a smile. 

The Tower suddenly began to tremble violently. "We've got to get out of here before the Tower collapses!" Ghaleon cried. "Our battle with Amalek must have been too much of a strain on the Tower!" 

"Do ya always have to state the obvious?" grumbled Mel. 

Before Ghaleon could reply, the ceiling above them was blasted apart. From the huge hole, the four heroes could see the Dragons waiting for them. Each Dragon seized one of them in their paws, and soared away. 

The Dragons deposited them as gently as possible on a nearby hill. As they unsteadily rose to their feet, they watched as the majestic Ebony Tower continued to tremble, as if it were a person who had just been stabbed. It rocked on its foundation, and collapsed to the ground. 

The heroes watched solemnly. Dyne looked sadly at the ruins, a reminder of what had been, and what was a reminder of humanity's darkest hour. Yet there was a feeling of satisfaction. Those who had perished on The Blue Star at Amalek's hands were now avenged. 

Above them, they watched as the crimson cloud started to fade, the sky once again shining a clear blue. The sun and The Blue Star shone side by side brightly above them, looking brighter than ever. Amalek's shadow was at last gone from this world. 

Dyne smiled at his companions, the eager light of victory in their eyes. "Let's go home," he said with a grin. 


	10. Chapter Eight: The Wheel Is Come Full Ci...

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE WHEEL IS COME FULL CIRCLE

A few hours later, at Althena's Shrine, Dyne and his friends had fully recovered from the harrowing ordeal of the past few days. The Goddess Althena stood before them, her eyes and her smile shining as bright as the Blue Star itself. 

"I and the people of Lunar can never thank you enough for what you have done this day," she said. "No other Dragonmaster in Lunar's history has had to face such power, or such evil. The four of you should be proud." 

"Uh...thanks..." Dyne stammered, hypnotized by Althena's beauty. 

Ghaleon stepped forward. "My lady, with all due respect, when we defeated Amalek, his spell was broken. Yet this was the same spell that destroyed the Blue Star. Why, when Zophar was banished, did the spell not disappear then?" 

Althena sighed. "It was too late. When the spell was in effect for a certain amount of time, it became permanent. Even I was powerless against it. Although it has now faded with time, the damage was already done. But you were able to stop Amalek before that time limit ran out. Therefore, when he was gone, the spell lost its power." 

Ghaleon nodded, although his expression was skeptical. "And what of Amalek?" 

"I believe we've seen the last of him at last. None can escape the seal placed upon The Void by The Black Dragon." 

"What about Zophar?" Lemia asked. "If his agent could return, what about Zophar himself?" 

"In time, he may grow strong enough to return as well. But even his evil can be destroyed forever. As long as humanity continues to hope and fight for what is right, evil will never win." 

Althena smiled playfully. "And now, I think it's time for you to return to Meribia. You're missing your own celebration." 

The four bowed, and left the Shrine. Dyne paused to take one last look at The Goddess, smiled, and followed his comrades. 

***** 

From the lookout tower in Meribia, a guard called to the crowd below, "They're here! The Four Heroes have arrived!" 

As Dyne and his friends entered the Meribian gates, the crowd met them with thunderous cheers and applause. "Long live The Four Heroes!" they shouted over and over again. 

Dyne looked at his friends with an amused expression. "The Four Heroes?" 

Mel laughed. "Hey, it's catchy." 

A massive outdoor banquet had been prepared, and the feast lasted long into the night. At one point, Dyne noticed some Meribian officials speaking with Mel, and some mages from Vane and Black Rose Street speaking with Lemia and Ghaleon. One of the mages was Remilia Ausa, Lemia's mother. 

Mel walked up to Dyne, a huge grin on his face. "Dyne, guess what! They've asked me ta become the new governor of Meribia! Can ya believe it? Looks I'm giving up the pirate life for good now!" 

Dyne smiled. "So you're taking the job?" 

Mel looked at a lovely blond aristocrat who was one of the magistrates of the city and smiled awkwardly. She returned the smile. "Yeah, I think so," he said. "I'm ready to settle down now. I've had enough of maraudin' and hidin' and the like. Besides, as governor, I can help out my fellow beastmen, and get rid of some of the laws that allow them ta be discriminated against." 

Dyne followed Mel's gaze to the blond aristocrat, then shook Mel's hand. "If anyone can pull it off, it's you. Good luck." 

Mel wrapped him in a bear hug. "Hey, ya make it sound like I'll never see ya again! Don't worry. Ye can drop by any time. Especially if there's another adventure to go on." 

"Sure thing." 

Lemia came up to them, Ghaleon following close behind. "Dyne!" she said excitedly, "My mother has asked Ghaleon to become the new Premiere of the Magic Guild of Vane!" 

Dyne's eyes widened in amazement. "Really?" 

Ghaleon tried to appear nonchalant, but couldn't keep a proud smile off his face. "Well, I'm next in line for the job, anyway. I still have a while before I start moving in." 

"Yeah, but still..." Dyne laughed as he tried to find something to say. All he could come up with was "congratulations." 

"Thanks. It will be nice to finally return to Vane. Perhaps I've been away too long. It's good to have a place to truly call home." 

For some reason, Ghaleon's words made Dyne unhappy. It took him a moment to realize why. Mel, Lemia, and Ghaleon were going to settle down now, have homes, and get on with their lives. But where was he supposed to go? Where could he call home? He hadn't been back to Burg in a while, and he was sure he would be a stranger there. 

He shook himself out of it. He should be happy for his friends. For their efforts, they deserved their rewards. And besides, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten anything himself. He was the Dragonmaster now. While he knew the responsibility would not be an easy one, it was one that he was proud to bear. Still, the Four Heroes were now separating, and Dyne had always hated goodbyes. 

"Well, I'll be heading off too," Dyne said casually. "You guys take care of yourselves, okay?" 

Ghaleon looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?" 

"Especially without us?" added Lemia with a smile. 

Dyne shrugged. "I dunno. Wherever fate decides to lead me." 

Ghaleon saw the look in Dyne's and realized what he was thinking. "Dyne, we're all friends here. We stick together." 

Lemia nodded. "My mother offered you a home in Vane. That offer still stands." 

Dyne smiled, thanking The Goddess for giving him such close friends...no, more like a real family, the kind he wish he had always had. "You've got a deal," he said to Mel. 

They shook hands. "All right," Mel said with a laugh. "Enough of the emotional drama. Let's get back to the party." 

They went over to a nearby table, and each took a glass of wine. "I'd like to propose a toast," Dyne said to his friends. "To more adventures, more heroic deeds, and to the power of our friendship that united us. May that power hold us together in all our years to come, and allow us to safeguard The Goddess and all of Lunar." 

The glasses clinked together, and the four of them drank. As Dyne thought of The Goddess Althena, her lovely smile, her enchanting eyes, he sighed dreamily. Could it happen? 

_You never know,_ he said to himself. _As Ghaleon said, Destiny never takes you down the road you expect it to._


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

As Althena looked over the landscape of Lunar from the Goddess Tower, she felt a presence approach behind her. 

"My lady," Quark said, bowing solemnly, "may I speak with you?" 

Althena nodded. "Of course. You've never needed my permission before." 

"Forgive me, my lady. It probably isn't my place to say this...but I must know. Why didn't you tell them the truth?" 

Althena sighed sadly. "The truth? You mean the truth that I am the one truly responsible for the destruction of the Blue Star? That I was able to banish Zophar and his Crimson Death spell, but that I reduced the Blue Star to a wasteland when I did? That I was afraid to face Amalek because I was afraid of destroying Lunar as well?" 

"You did what you had to, my lady." 

"Did I? Or was I just so desperate to be rid of Zophar and his spell that I didn't care what else happened?" 

Crystal tears flowed from Althena's lovely eyes, as the bitter memories of war, death, and suffering flowed through her mind. "When Zophar cast the Crimson Death, I didn't know what to expect, or what the consequences would be. I just knew that the spell had to be removed immediately, and Zophar with it. It required all the power at my disposal, and what did I do? I destroyed the world I was trying to protect. I couldn't do that to my people a second time." 

"You did not know. You cannot blame yourself. But you should have told The Four Heroes. How can they serve you and win your trust if you cannot tell them with the truth?" 

"They wouldn't understand. Most of humanity judges actions, not motivations." 

"That's being rather cynical, don't you think?" 

"Perhaps. But you and I both know that for many humans, it is true. If they were to find out that their beloved goddess of love and beauty was responsible for the destruction of the Blue Star, they would lose hope and faith. And without that, they would waste away, or become like those of The Vile Tribe. No," she sighed, "there are some things mortals aren't meant to know." 

Quark turned to go, but then paused. "But you still could have aided Dyne and his allies against Amalek, even without that risk. With their power and yours combined, Amalek would not have stood a chance. Why didn't you?" 

Althena's face suddenly became very grave. "Because I needed to see if humanity was ready." 

Quark's eyes narrowed as he realized what Althena was saying. He had known this day would come sooner or later, but he always figured that it would be later. 

"For too long, humanity has depended solely on their Goddess, and not on themselves. As long as they continue to do so, they will never be able to achieve their true potential. Now, perhaps they are ready to survive on their own. Eventually, they will be able to return to The Blue Star once it is restored. But I had to make sure they were ready, first. I needed to know strong the Power of Humanity had become." 

Althena smiled. "And I have. Dyne and his allies have shown me. Dyne refused to give up, no matter what. His friends, even without the power of the Dragonmaster, were able to help Dyne defeat Amalek. They have proven that the Power of Humanity is strong enough to make their own destinies as they see fit." 

"You mean...?" 

"Yes. It is time."   
  
  
  


TO BE CONCLUDED 

IN 

"COMRADES IN ARMS, VOLUME THREE: 

TO EVERYTHING THERE IS A SEASON" 


End file.
